wayward_pinesfandomcom-20200222-history
Gone: A Wayward Pines Story
}} Gone: A Wayward Pines Story, also referred as Gone is a 10-episode companion series to M. Night Shyamalan's event series Wayward Pines on Fox. It tells the story of the one who stayed behind: when Eric Barlow's wife Sarah goes missing, she leaves behind only a cryptic video on her tablet, which draws Eric into the mystery of Wayward Pines. Sponsored by Microsoft Surface and featuring product placement for the brand, the series organically weaves an original story into the Wayward Pines universe. The two and a half minutes episodes were written and directed by Christopher Leone, and the series total air time is approximately 28 minutes.[http://www.christopherleone.com/Gone-A-Wayward-Pines-Story Christopher Leone's Site: Writer and Director of Gone] Episodes "Where is Sarah?" During a meeting, rocket scientist Eric Barlow, slightly worried, finds time to call his wife, from who he hasn't heard back in a while. When his wife doesn't pick up, he leaves a message, telling her he is starting to freak out a little. As he arrives to his house, Eric receives a call from Mark Thompson, who offers him participation in a project that would be suited for an engineer like him. However, Eric is looking for Sarah while he hears the phone call, and tells Mark that he is still not interested. When Eric discovers a tablet sitting on the dining table with a note that reads "watch me", he sits and plays a video on the tablet. In the video, Sarah says to him that she has to leave him and that she's not coming back. She tells that it's not about him, and that it's nothing that she wants, but something she has to do. As she tells him that she loves him and that he is her sweetheart, she makes a movement on her chest. She then says that he has to let her go. A few seconds before the video ends, Sarah looks to the side, a gesture her husband notices. He plays the video over and over in hope of finding a clue. "Discoveries" Eric visits his wife's office, where he's greeted by Elena, who tells him that Sarah quit that morning. Eric informs her that Sarah is missing, and that she left him a strange message. Elena tells Eric that Sarah was working on a new story that had her excited and a little freaked out. When Eric turns on his tablet, he finds a new user under the name "mtn_prj", who is neither him nor his wife. When he taps the icon, a picture password appears and, although not initially knowing the password, Eric remembers the sign Sarah made in the video, which turns out to be the password to the picture. Inside, he finds Sarah's research, and Elena tells him that now he has it. "The Mountain" Still in Sarah's office, Eric and Elena watched a video of Sarah from two weeks ago, in which Sarah talks about a story that might be huge or a total buzz about a secret program called "Mountain Project". As he leaves the place, Eric asks Elena how she couldn't know about that, but Elena tells him that she didn't, and even if she had known, she wouldn't have encouraged Sarah to follow that story. When Eric declares that he's going to the cops, Elena dismisses the idea, claiming that the cops can't help him, since Sarah left on her own and she's not a missing person. Eric, who has Sara's notes, calendars, and addresses of everywhere she's been to in the last two weeks, declares that he's going to find her wife. Elena then offers to help Eric, telling him that she will research all she can about the Mountain Project. He thanks her and goes inside his car. As the car leaves, Elena calls an unknown person and tells them that Eric is not giving up. "Idaho" While knocking on a house door, an old lady informs Eric that the person who used to live there moved a week ago north due to a new work. Eric asks the lady if she actually saw Matt, the old resident, moving, but she tells him that he saw the movers. Eric confesses that that is the third house he visits with the same story about their owner. Now in his car, Eric receives a called from Elena, and tells her that he's going to the next address. Eric arrives at a clinic, and he asks the receptionist if she saw his wife. The woman informs him that she had been there with a doctor, but before telling him anything else she asks for an ID. When she checks the ID, the receptionist gives Eric a package that Sarah left for him. After seeing an ultrasound, Eric asks what that does mean, and the receptionist congratulates him. He goes and sits in the waiting room contemplating to the images until Elena calls him. Eric reveals to her that Sarah is pregnant and Elena informs him that she had found Sarah's source, who can be found in Idaho. "The Digger" Now in Idaho, Eric arrives at Stone Side Diner, where he is greeted by the bartender. When Eric asks for a person who calls himself "The Digger", the woman on the bar says that the name doesn't ring a bell, and that around there, it could be almost everybody. He then proceeds to ask her if she knew something about the Mountain Project, and when she questions why is he asking those things of her, he reveals that he's looking for his missing pregnant wife. In a table at the diner with the tablet, Eric hears a conversation between Sarah and The Digger, who informs her that someone is building something at a mountain. Eric picks up a call from Elena, who tells him that she has an address, 6116 Domino's Place. When Eric arrives there, he sees a man who is about to leave. He tries to talk to him, but the man pulls a gun at him, demanding Eric get away from him. However, Eric doesn't do that and reveals to the man that "they took his wife" and that he needs his help. When he hears that, the man lowers his gun. "The Mountain Project" Coming soon "Finding the Mountain" Coming soon "The Offer" Coming soon "The Truth" Coming soon "Dedication" Coming soon Category:Series Category:Episodes Starring * Kai Lennox as Eric Barlow * Ellary Porterfield as Sarah Barlow *Krys Marshall as ElenaKrys Marshall's status on Twitter * Wade Williams as The Digger * Ryan Cutrona as The Caretaker * Terry Walters as Sue External links *[http://www.fox.com/wayward-pines/gone Watch Gone episodes in the Official Page] References Category:Series Category:Episodes